Gnomeo and Juliet: Where-ever Life Takes Us
by iamloveCynder
Summary: Well, there really is no plot line to this xD It's just showing Gnomeo and Juliet's lives after the feud ended. But it could form a plot line later in the story, you never know ;)
1. Chapter 1 - First Day of Our New Lives

**Hey everyone! So I happen to be new to fan-fiction but eh xD I also happen to be literally OBSESSED with Gnomeo and Juliet! I literally NO JOKE watch the movie every day/night and I read the junior novel every day at school (and people think I'm insane, lol!) and CONSTANTLY check for updates on the sequel: Sherlock Gnomes! I literally can't describe how much I just LOVE this movie! So I finally came to the conclusion to occupy myself by reading fan-fiction and why not WRITE my own fan-fiction? I think yes ;) Enjoy this little story I'm coming up with at the top of my head. Haha! xD**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I woke up and all I saw was black. I realized that my eyes were still closed, yet I felt myself blinking. Eventually, I managed to blink my eyes open, where I came face-to-face with the sun. I wasn't in the Blue garden like I usually was. Where was I? Suddenly, all the memories from yesterday came back to me. I married the love of my life and we were starting our garden together. I rolled my head over to see my beautiful, red wife, Juliet, in my arms. I smiled and leaned down a little to kiss her forehead. She smiled.

"I knew you were awake." I chuckled, quietly.

Her smile grew bigger and turned into a slight laugh. Her eye's fluttered open to show a beautiful emerald green.

"Well good-morning to you, too." she teased.

"Sleep well?" I asked her.

"Better than ever." She replied, smiling. She leaned up and kissed me then lay back down in my arms. I rubbed her arm seeing that she was a little cold.

"I wonder where Featherstone is. You'd think he'd be springing on in here to wake us up and go hang out with him." I whispered to her.

She chuckled. "I think him and Niagara are out."

"Well, I guess that makes more sense since they finally reunited after 20 years." I remarked. I saw Juliet's smile drop a little bit. Quickly, I became concerned.

"Something wrong, Jules?"

"I can only imagine how he felt when he lost her." she replied a bit silent.

"Yeah, I'd hate for something like that to happen to us."

"Good thing it didn't."

I started to remember when we almost lost each other due to our family's hate. Luckily, the feud was over and NOTHING can come between me and my red princess. "Yeah, I would've been so heart-broken if it did."

"Same." she whispered, snuggling a little closer to me. "Now, if I recall, we have some work to do today." she remarked, sitting up.

"Hmm, well _I don't _recall." I smiled at her.

"Uh-huh and _why_ don't you recall again?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't we just lie down a little bit longer?" I begged.

"Not when there's work to be done." she replied playfully. "And may I remind you that Christmas is just around the corner and I want the garden to look good for the family." she added.

"Alright, alright. But _I'm _mowing the lawn." I teased her, sitting up.

"What!? That's not fair!" she whined. "Or we could lie here a little bit longer and I'll let _you _mow the lawn." I invited playfully.  
_  
_She rolled her eyes. "What if I make you breakfast in bed, _then _will you let me mow the lawn?"

"Nah, I couldn't ask you to do that, Jules."

"I'll make your favorite." she teased.

"No thanks. I'll just do the lawn." I teased back.

"Anything _else _I can do?" she begged, giving up.

"Well, you _could _give your loving husband a kiss."

She rolled her eyes again, but smiled. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I could kiss Juliet forever if she'd let me. She pulled away, but I wish she didn't.

"_Now _will you let me mow the lawn?" she asked.

"Alright, go ahead, baby." I invited.

She smiled and hugged me then kissed me on the cheek. She got outta bed and raced for the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, not so fast, red." I called to her.

She froze at the door and turned around. "Yes, Gnomeo?" she asked.

I got up and walked towards her. "You can't just start work without something to eat."

"But I'm not hungry." she whined.

"Come on, you need _something._" I told her, beginning to rub her arms again.

"But Gnomeo, I'm _not hungry._" she whined again.

"Too bad, I'm making you something to eat, whether you like it or not." I said, taking charge. I poked her nose to prove my point. She finally gave up and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, _fine._" she complained. She then leaned in and kissed me again. I didn't let her pull away again. I kept her against the door and continued to kiss her. She finally wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist as our kiss deepened. One of her arms left my neck and reached for the door knob and she opened the door, leaving our kiss. I smirked at her. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Now, can we just get breakfast before its lunch-time?" she teased.

"Alright, whatever you want, babe." I gave up, leaning in to kiss her sweet, red lips again. The clink of our lips touching makes my heart skip a beat every time. We pulled out of the kiss as I took her hand and went into the kitchen. **(Can gnomes have kitchens? Eh, whatever xD) **

...

_Juliet's P.O.V._

After we ate breakfast, we headed out to the garden to see what needed to be done.

"Alright, so I've got the lawn," I began, winking at Gnomeo. He rolled his eyes playfully. "How about _you _water the plants?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll be on the other side of the fence." he said, taking my hand. "I love you." he whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you, too." I replied as we pulled away from the kiss. He headed towards the garden, not wanting to let go of my hand, but eventually did. I turned the other way to start polishing the lawn-mower. I didn't want to get the purple one, Benny got for us for our wedding, dirty. So I just decided to clean off and use the one me and Gnomeo found on our first date. **(You know, the 1950's MacAllister Ranger from the first movie, when Juliet drove for the first time? *Wink wink*)**

Suddenly, as I was polishing, I felt like I was being watched. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I got a little bored watering the plants. Then I looked through the little hole in the fence and noticed Juliet cleaning off the old lawn-mower. I admired her having fun scrubbing it down. I would help her but I have work to do of my own. But I didn't take my eyes of Juliet until she spun around. I quickly looked down and continued to water the plants, whistling nervously. I lifted my head up a little to look through the hole again when I came face-to-face with my wife. I jumped back. She startled me, that sneaky little ninja!

"Ha! I _knew _you were spying on me instead of working!" she declared.

"Alright, I'll get back to work." I saluted to her, playfully. She rolled her eyes but smiled as she headed back to the bucket of soap to continued washing of the lawn-mower. I looked up for a second to find _her _watching _me _work! She quickly turned away and blushed.

"Hey, I saw you!" I called her out.

"No you didn't." she laughed.

"Oh you're gonna pay!" I pointed at her as I set the pale of water down and ran around the fence.

"Oh no." she giggled.

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I looked back through the hole in the fence and looked around for Gnomeo, but he was no-where in sight.

"Gnomeo? Hey, where'd you go?" I called. Just then, I felt arms around my waist. "_Ahhh!_"

"Got 'cha!" Gnomeo teased. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Gah! Gnomeo put me down! You know how ticklish I am!" I squealed but laughed.

"As you wish, princess." he teased again, putting me down.

"Don't do that!" I laughed.

"Okay, then get back to work." he joked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the watering hose.

"Alright." I replied sweetly. I then pulled the handle on the hose, spraying water in my husband's face.

"_Juliet_!" he scoffed, but laughed. I stopped spraying him in the face.

"Had enough?" I asked, playfully.

"I'm just getting started." he replied, smirking. He grabbed the soap-soaked sponge from the bucket and shook it out at me, getting soap all over me.

"_Gnomeo! _That's freezing cold!" I laughed as I started up the hose again. I sprayed him again as he kept soaking me in soap. He then reached over for a pale of blue paint and dipped a brush in it as I stopped spraying him.

"Oh no, _no, no, no, _don't even _think _about it, Gnomeo!" I called to him, trying to hold in my laughter. He then charged at me with the brush in his hands. I dropped the hose and began running. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. I tried to pull away but he had already started painting my face. I continued to try to pull away, but just kept laughing. "Gnomeo, stop it!" I laughed. He had painted my lips and some of my face blue! Time to get back at him! I grabbed a pale of red paint and was ready to pour it all over him. He quickly began running away. "I don't think so, red!" he called. I laughed and kept trying to toss some paint from the bucket at him, but kept missing. Either way, I was still having the time of my life! I finally cornered him and he covered his eyes as I poured that little bit of red paint at him. Most of it was on his hands, but some of it managed to cover his nose and lips. We began to laugh as he uncovered his eyes and he reached out for my hands. I squealed a little by the un-expected movement, but he still pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I don't think we'll ever get this garden done." I laughed. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but smile. We pulled away and I noticed that his lips were purple now!

"Um, your lips are purple you know?" I giggled.

"So are _your's!_" he laughed.

We both just laughed as we melted back into a kiss. This day couldn't get any better. No, this _life _couldn't get any better! Or can it?

**Okay so that was my first chapter! It was so much fun to write! I hope you guys like it! (: I'll be sure to make a new chapter as much as possible! Not like I do much in my spare time anyways xD Love you guys! Please rate! ;)**

**~Breezy B**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ready for the Holidays

**Hey y'all! So, I have a small bit of explaining to do xD Okay, so I'm new to fan-fiction and apparently some of the features on here won't be usable for me until 7 pm tonight. So basically, as soon as it's usable for me, I can reply to reviews and P.M.'s like I want to! Should be fun to socialize! xD Ahh, I laugh too much. Ha! So, even I myself couldn't wait to do the second chapter of this! What can I say? I just love this movie too much to not write fan-fiction about it! Oh my god, I never thought the day would come when I'd say that o-o Okay, I'm probably boring you guys to death xD On with the story, now, shall we!**

_Featherstone's P.O.V._

Niagara and I were spending some time with each other around town at the park. **(With the William Shakespeare statue, remember? *Wink*) **We had so much catching up to do! But I still worried about leaving Gnomeo and Juliet alone in my garden.

"Something bothering you?" Niagara asked me.

"No, I'm alright. I guess just a little concerned about my friends and leaving them alone in the garden." I admitted.

"Why worry? They seem really nice. Plus, if it weren't for them, we wouldn't have reunited, ya know?"

"Yeah," I smiled to myself. "Yeah, you're right. Why should I worry?"

_Juliet's P.O.V._

Wow! Did me and Gnomeo make a mess or what! Time to clean up!

"We really should be cleaning this up before Featherstone gets back." I informed my husband.

"Yeah, we really _should, _but…"

"But _what?_"

"Featherstone's already on his way back. Like, I can see him _right now!_" he whispered frantically.

"Oh shoot! What do we do?" I whispered back.

"Act natural and pretend none of this ever happened!" he whispered, pulling me into the shed. **(Should I feel bad for making a gnome's bedroom being in a shed? Ah whatever! If they can handle being outside their whole lives, I'm pretty sure a **_**shed **_**would be an upgrade! xD)**

He dragged me into the shed and leaped into bed. But I stayed put.

"This isn't one of your little _plans _is it, now?" I raised a brow at him.

"_No, _just pretend you're asleep!" he whispered frantically.

"But…I kind of feel bad for lying to Featherstone." I admitted.

"I know…" Gnomeo sighed. "Alright, fine, we'll tell him the truth."

"Good gnome." I teased, pulling him out of bed. We walked back outside where Featherstone and Niagara were standing, waiting for us. Clearly, they could tell we were responsible for the mess. But yet, we still laughed.

"We'll start cleaning." I informed them.

"Yeah." Gnomeo agreed going the opposite direction to clean up the mess.

...

_Juliet's P.O.V._

12 days till Christmas! I was _so excited! _Speaking of 12 days till Christmas, I began to hum the song "_12 days of Christmas_" as I was washing the windows of the greenhouse. Gnomeo was on the other side, hanging up some Christmas lights. I smiled as we saw each other through the clear glass. I continued to clean off the window. He smiled and continued to hang the last set of lights.

"Hey guys! Need any help?" Featherstone asked from Gnomeo's side.

"Yes, actually, can you hand me that hammer?" Gnomeo asked, holding out his hand.

"Will do." Featherstone replied, reaching for the hammer. He handed it off to Gnomeo and he began to hammer the last set of the lights.

"How about you, Jules? Need some help?" Niagara asked, coming to my side.

"No thanks, I've got it." I informed her. I scrubbed the rest of the window down and set the rag down, feeling exhausted.

"Hey, Juliet, come check this out!" Gnomeo called to me.

"Okay." I called back. I sprinted over to him and Featherstone as Niagara joined his side.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Gnomeo asked.

"On 3!" Featherstone started. "One,"

"Two," Niagara added.

"Three!" I finished. Gnomeo plunged two cords into each other, plugging in the lights as they began to flicker a beautiful green, red, blue, white and purple. They looked beautiful! "Oh my gosh! _These are amazing_!"

"Yeah! Good job, Gnomeo!" Niagara added.

"Definitely gives the greenhouse that Christmas-y touch!" Featherstone remarked.

"Thanks! It took long enough!" Gnomeo laughed.

"Well, hey, Niagara and I are gonna go grab some presents from downtown. We'll be back soon, alright?" Featherstone informed us.

"Yeah, and _don't _get into the paint." Niagara added. Gnomeo and I chuckled a little.

"Alright, me and Jules will just start rapping." Gnomeo called back. Then he started beat-boxing! So that's what he meant by _rapping. _He's such a goof!

"Cut it out." I laughed, pushing him aside. He pulled me back in his arms as we admired the lights.

"I think we're gonna have ourselves a great Christmas together." Gnomeo whispered, rubbing my shoulder.

"The _best._" I added. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"So, what'd you get me?" he asked.

"A real wife." I joked.

"Ha Ha, _very funny, _Jules. Now seriously, what'd you get me?"

"A present." I teased.

"_Please _just _tell me!_" he begged.

"Alright, but _first, you _have to tell _me _what you got for _me_." I replied.

"Well, I'll give you _just_ _one _right now." he informed, reaching behind his back. He pulled out some mistletoe. I rolled my eyes but smiled. He waved it above my head. "Come kiss the red clown!" he shouted.

"_I am not a clown!_" I laughed, pushing him aside. But he pulled me back and put one arm around my waist and the other still held the mistletoe above us.

"Do I get a kiss?" he asked, smirking.

"Call me a clown again, and you won't be getting _any _Christmas kisses." I teased him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Fair enough." he smirked, lowering the mistletoe and pressing his lips to mine. Just then, I felt something brushing against my blouse and pulled away from the kiss. I looked down to see _Shroom!_

"Shroom! There you are button-head!" Gnomeo shouted excitedly, picking him up and rubbing his head.

"I thought he was staying to help at the 'once-red-and-blue-garden?'" I remarked.

"Guess he just couldn't stay away from us." Gnomeo said, pulling me under his arm so it was resting on my shoulder. Shroom hoped out of his other arm and looked up at the lights, then spun around and nodded.

"He likes the lights, I see." I smiled.

"He does like shinny things." Gnomeo laughed as Shroom began starring at the lights again. "Tell you what," he began, turning towards me, "I'm gonna go wrap some presents. How about you start on the cookies?"

"Sounds fair enough. Just don't bother looking for your presents. I've hid them really well." I teased him.

"Don't worry, I won't." he smiled, rolling his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, then brushed his hand against my cheek. I blushed. "I love you, Juliet." he whispered, kissing me again.

"I love you more." I teased.

"I love you _most._" he replied, pulling me closer.

"But _I _love you _more _than most." I whispered.

"Alright, you win. What do you want?" he smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Your choice." I shrugged. He leaned in and kissed me again, then turned to the shed.

"Meet me in the kitchen?" he asked, still holding my hand.

"Okay, but no cookies till Featherstone and Niagara get back." I reminded him.

"I know." he whined, letting go of my hand and heading to the shed.

"Don't get any ideas!" I called to him.

"Got it!" he called back.

I rolled my eyes but still smiled. Then I headed to the kitchen to start on the cookies. But before I did, I looked towards where the now combined red and blue garden was. I studied for a second. I couldn't wait to see them again, but I still wonder how they're taking everything since the feud ended so suddenly. I shook it off though and headed to the kitchen.

**There was chapter 2! 3 should be out tomorrow! :)**

**~Breezy B**


	3. Chapter 3 - He Cares So Much

**Here's today's chapter! I'm gonna try to make this a daily thing but it may not work out very well when I get back to school next week BUT I'm still on Fall Break so AIN'T NOTHIN' STOPPIN' ME! xD Alright, let's roll! ;)**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

While Juliet was making the cookies, and making me starve for them by their intoxicating fragrance, I was wrapping up some presents for everyone. I finished most of them pretty quickly, but I was having some trouble with a few. I finally finished off Lord Redbrick's. Gosh, it sure was gonna be hard to please him. Luckily, Juliet helped me out. I really want him to like me. After all, I did kind of appear in his life so suddenly with his daughter. Either way, I hope he likes this. Now time to wrap Juliet's present.

"Hey, Gnomeo?" Juliet called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Jules?" I called back, hiding the present behind my back, just in-case.

"Do me a favor and grab my lucky mitts from the drawer." she instructed.

"Sure thing!" I informed her. Juliet could never work in the kitchen without her lucky mitts her mom used to make food with. I got up and grabbed the mitts and walked into the kitchen, with that mouth-watering smell of those fresh-baked cookies.

"Here you are." I said, handing off the mitts.

"Thanks, babe." she smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I stood behind her for a moment.

"Hey, Juliet?" I asked her.

"Yes?" she replied, turning around to face me while putting her mitts on.

"Do you think your dad likes me?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Ah, Gnomeo," she groaned slightly, wrapping her arms around my neck, "You know that my dad is just a little stern and is gonna have some trouble adjusting to this, but that doesn't mean he won't learn to love you like a son." she assured me.

"I hope so. I don't want him to not trust me with you." I admitted.

"Don't worry about it. He'll see eventually what a good job you're doing taking care of me, and he'll accept you sooner or later." she promised. "But he'll never love you more than _I _do." she teased.

"_No, _he'll love me so much that he'll steal me from you." I joked.

"Ha, I doubt that." she giggled, pushing me gently away from her.

"So, where are the birds?" I asked, staring at the oven.

"Hm, they could've fallen off a cliff and are never coming back which means," she said, turning to face me, "No cookies for you." she teased.

"Aw, what a shame." I lied. She turned to take the cookies out of the oven.

"Don't touch, they're hot." she warned me. "Not like you can, anyways." she said, turning to me again, raising a brow. She knows me all too well. I snatched a cookie from the plate and held it in the air. They weren't _that _hot, but it was really warm. "Hey, put that down!" she cried, jumping for the cookie.

"Make me, red." I teased her.

"Seriously, I promised Featherstone I'd wait for him and Niagara before we ate any." she begged.

"You torture me, ya know?" I smirked at her.

"You're torturing _me _right now." she informed crossing her arms, slightly smiling.

"I thought clowns _liked _to get tortured." I teased.

"_I'm NOT a clown!" _she cried, slightly laughing.

"_Please, _you might as well put on white face-paint and wear big sneakers and you'll have the whole look down." I joked.

"What about the big red nose?" she raised a brow, smirking.

"Well, I think you've got that covered." I assured her, poking her nose, that lit up like a strawberry.

She giggled as she pushed me away. "Alright, fine. You can have _just that one_." she rolled her eyes and pointed to the cookie I was holding.

Without hesitation, I popped the cookie into my mouth. "Mmm, nothing tastes better than my wife's cooking." I said, enjoying the wonderful taste of this fresh-baked cookie.

"Like it?" she asked.

"It's delicious." I told her, smiling. She smiled back.

"Hey, maybe we should go lock up the greenhouse." she informed me. She was right, it was late, and we never locked up.

"Oh yeah, come on." I said, taking her by the hand. We headed outside and peaked inside the greenhouse. The flowers were blooming; everything was in place, green, and healthy. We walked over to the Cupid's Arrow Orchid. **(Return from the movie! :D) **We smiled at each other. It was doing great!

"It's still as beautiful as the night we found it." Juliet whispered.

"Yeah." I smiled. Then thunder broke out. It started raining up a storm! "Come on Jules, let's get inside!" I informed, taking her under my arm and leading her out of the greenhouse. I grabbed a coat with a hood on it and wrapped it around Juliet. We ran into the shed, the door slightly opened. Juliet peaked outside and watched in horror as it started to hail!

"_Oh no, the greenhouse_!" she cried, about to run outside. But I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"No, Juliet! It's too dangerous!" I yelled over the thunder.

"But the greenhouse! The garden! The lights! It's all gonna get ruined!" she cried.

"I don't care," I told her, putting a finger under her chin and lifted it so our eyes met. "I'd rather _the greenhouse _get smashed up than _you_." I finished, brushing my hand against her cheek. Her eyes filled up with tears, but she smiled. I cupped my hand under her chin and pulled her close as our lips met. We were so lost in each other that all the thunder and the hail breaking through the greenhouse all melted away from my mind.

...

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I woke up in my husband's arms. Instead of sleeping in bed, we sat on the floor and fell asleep. I got up and smiled down at him. Then I turned outside to see what happened last night. I saw Featherstone, Niagara and Shroom all sleeping under a large, roof-like wood that came out of the ground and curved over them. I looked over at the greenhouse. Most of the glass had shattered. I walked inside it, carefully. Glass was everywhere, some flowers were scattered. Then I found the Orchid.

**Ooh, cliffhanger? Maybe ;) Sorry these are kinda short, I'm tired today sooo xD Alright, next chapter should be up tomorrow! Stay tuned! :D  
P.S. thanks so much to all of you for leaving such nice reviews and sending me P.M.'s welcoming me to all of this! It means the world to me! Thank you all so much! Love you guys! **

**~Breezy B**


	4. Chapter 4 - What Do They Think?

**Hey guys, I'm alive! I just slept late xD Alright, here's Chapter 4 for y'all :)**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I ran to where the Orchid once was. Now all that was there was a big chunk of hail. I looked around nervously until I finally found the orchid. Its stem was caught under another chunk of hail. I lifted it carefully and pulled the orchid out from underneath. Its stem was almost lifeless and the petals were nearly withering. This orchid meant so much to me. If it dies now, I don't know what I'll do. Just then, Gnomeo came into the greenhouse and found me clutching the orchid in my hands. I stood up to face him. I felt my eyes tearing up a little. I don't know why I was so upset. It was just a flower. No, it wasn't just a flower; This is the reason Gnomeo and I met; The reason we fell in love. Now it's half dead. Gnomeo looked down at the orchid, then at me.

"Oh, Gnomeo." I whimpered, running into his arms. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hat to try to calm me down. "Shh, it's okay, Jules." he whispered.

I sniffed and looked up at him. "No, it's _not _okay. This flower means the _world _to the two of us. It can't die, now." I sobbed.

"Juliet, look at me," he instructed, putting a finger under my chin and propping my head up so our eyes met, "It means a lot to us, I know, but it's done its job. Now we're together, and it'll give us a whole other patch of orchids for us to grow...Together." he finished, brushing his hand against my cheek. He was right. I just wish I could've saved it. I held it tight in my hands, and then looked back at Gnomeo. "I know…" I whispered. I turned around to where the orchid once blossomed and walked over there. I removed the chunk of hail from its spot, and then placed the orchid back in the ground.

"I'm sure it'll come through." Gnomeo assured me, taking my hand into his.

"I know it will." I smiled.

...

_Nanette's P.O.V._

It's been quite a long time since I last saw Juliet and her new husband. Plus, it was only 6 days till Christmas. I couldn't wait to see her again! I had such good news for her! In the meantime, Paris and I were somehow always caught up in Lord Redbrick's conversations and babbling about how much he missed Juliet and how he wishes he could've done more for her. I was never sure how to respond but the best I could do was remind him about how strong Juliet was and that she was going to be alright and she had Gnomeo to take care of her. Then of course, we go into a long conversation about what could go wrong with Gnomeo taking care of her. This was going to be a _long _6 more days going by without my best friend.

_Benny's P.O.V._

It's been a long month without Gnomeo around. I tried bonding with Tybalt but it was hard without Gnomeo helping me out with things to talk about. I wasn't the best conversation starter, so it was hard to try to make friends with the reds. This feud ended so suddenly. I'm not sure what to do, now. I felt so lonely without him. Lady B told me to try talking to that frog who was apparently Gnomeo's wife's best friend. But I still wasn't sure where to begin. Oh Gnomeo, where are you now when I need you?

…

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I was really nervous for Christmas. Sure, I was really happy to spend it with my wonderful wife, but I was scared to go to the 'once-red-and-blue' garden. What if no one's getting along? How do our parents feel about this? Are _they _getting along? I was grateful that they were putting aside their differences for us, but what if they secretly still can't _stand _each other? The question made my head ache. But as long as Juliet and I were happy, nothing could go wrong. I was really hopeful, at least.

**Sorry for the short chapters, guys. I'm lazy, okay xD But hey, thanks for supporting me since I'm new to the whole fan-fiction thing. It means so much to me! :D Everybody is SO NICE! I can't thank you guys enough. :) Love you all! **

**~Breezy B**


	5. Chapter 5 - Let's Just Hope for the Best

**Hey guys, just a heads up, this is pretty much my last free day, but then it's back to home-base. Anyways, I'm REALLY tired so this won't be my best chapter. I'll try my best! I'll also attempt to make this chapter LONGER. I'm bad at long things xD Okay, so, here we go!**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

This was it. Christmas is tomorrow and everything has to be perfect for Juliet. I don't wanna mess up her Christmas just because I can be a screw-up sometimes! I've got to do my best. I lay silently in bed alone while Juliet was taking a shower. **(You know, gnomes clean themselves! Ever watched the first date "cleaning up" scene? Yeah, my point exactly xD) **I was lost in my thoughts until I heard the shed door open. It was just Featherstone.

"Hey, where's Juliet?" he asked, peaking through the door in a whisper.

"Shower. Why?" I asked, sitting up.

"I need help wrapping the present I got her." he whispered.

"Oh! I need to wrap _mine _still!" I realized out-loud. I looked around to make sure Juliet wasn't spying on us. "Alright, quickly, come in." I instructed. Featherstone walked in with something in his beak. I couldn't make it out until he set it down in-front of me. Featherstone could easily read the questionable look on my face.

"It's a charm for her charm bracelet. You know, the one she's been working on for a while?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I know what you're talking about." I told him, remembering the charm bracelet Juliet kept in her drawer. "Alright, we need to wrap these up, quickly, before Juliet gets back." I informed him. I hopped out of bed and went under it to pull out _my _present for Juliet. **Shh, I can't tell you what it is. ;)**

"Ooh, she'll like that!" Featherstone remarked, admiring my present for her.

"I sure hope so." I smiled at him. "Now, let's get these all wrapped up." I informed, pulling out some wrapping paper and bows from under the bed.

_Juliet's P.O.V._

After a nice, long shower, I just couldn't wait to go to bed. I was _so _exhausted! I just needed my sleep! **(Me every day of life. Haha! xD) **I dried myself off, and then headed back to the shed. I noticed Featherstone sprinting away from the shed with a present in his beak. Oh, those boys were up to something, I was sure of it. I crept over to the shed and peaked inside. Gnomeo was just lying down in bed like nothing ever happened. Okay, what are they up to? I opened the door and walked over towards Gnomeo, who was sleeping soundly.

"Hey," I whispered, sitting down on the bed, "you awake?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Aw, my poor husband, he's just as exhausted as me." I whispered to myself, stroking his cheek lovingly. I leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. Then I crawled under the covers and snuggled up next to him. "I know you boys are up to something. I _will _find out." I whispered, smiling. I rolled over and clicked the lamp off, and then lie my head down. I thought about tomorrow; how me and Gnomeo were gonna spend our very first Christmas together. I smiled, but then I thought about how everyone was coming to our garden. I worried about what everyone was going to act around us. Let's just hope for the best.

...

My eyes fluttered open to see a note on the nightstand in front of my face. I got up and grabbed the note. On the front of the folded paper read _Juliet _with a heart by it. I know right away that this was from Gnomeo, who wasn't sleeping next to me at that moment. I flipped open the paper and read the note, _Morning, beautiful. Merry Christmas! I'm out picking berries at the moment, but I'll be back shortly. Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. Love you, Jules! -Gnomeo. _I smiled, and then set the note down. I pulled myself out of bed and went into the kitchen. I found pancakes, sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs set out. It's like he's purposely _trying _to make me gain weight. I didn't complain, though. I grabbed a plate and placed a pancake on it with the sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs on the side. I sat myself down and looked out the window to see Featherstone and Niagara still putting some ornaments on the tree outside. Then I looked over to see Gnomeo returning from his berry-picking. He admired the tree and helped them put a star on-top. Then he came inside.

"Hey, Jules. Get my note?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, I did." I smiled back.

"Good." He walked over behind me and put his arms around my neck. "Merry Christmas." he whispered.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered back, leaning up to share my very first Christmas kiss with him. We pulled away as he rubbed my shoulders. "So, what time are they coming over?" I asked him.

"Who?"

"The family, doofus." I giggled.

"Oh! Yeah, um, I don't know, actually." he stated.

"Hmm, well, guess it'll be a surprise then, won't it?" I pointed out, taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

He shrugged and grabbed a plate. "So, are you gonna tell me what you and Featherstone were doing last night?" I smirked. "Hmm, nope." he replied.

"You know I'm gonna find out, right?" I informed, raising an eyebrow.

"You will tonight at least." he replied, plopping a pancake onto his plate.

"Hmm, I'm narrowing it down." I smirked at him.

He placed some bacon and sausage on his plate and came over to sit with me. "Why'd you make eggs if you weren't gonna eat them?" I asked him.

"I don't do eggs. That's _your _thing." he said, cutting up his pancake.

"Fair enough." I shrugged, eating my sausage.

…

_Lady Blueberry's P.O.V._

Here we go, it's Christmas. I'm finally going to my son's new home and get to talk with his wife. I was happy for him but a little shocked, still. I mean… _a red_. It was still all so new to me and the rest of the blue garden. But we're trying our best to get along for the reds. It's for Gnomeo.  
_  
_

_Lord Redbrick's P.O.V._

Alright, Christmas day. This was going to be quite a struggle. I'm trying to get along with the blues best I can along with everyone else, but it was still kind of awkward and so new to everyone. But I'm willing to get along with them for Juliet. I was still concerned for her, though. I still can't believe she fell for _a blue. _But I'll see for sure if I can fully trust this guy by tonight.

**Hmm, I don't know guys, what do you think's gonna happen? Hey, don't look at me! I got no clue! xD I'll try my best to get chapter 6 up tomorrow but I can't make any promises. I've still got school starting again on Monday. I'll do what I can. Stick with me, guys! ;)**

**~Breezy B**


	6. Chapter 6 - Concerns and Questions

**Heads up, guys, these won't be coming as often as usual cause I'm back in school and some days just don't work for story writing, but I'm glad you guys are okay with it. I'm trying my best. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy chapter 6! :D**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

This is it; Family's on the way over, and I'm _crazy _nervous. Gnomeo stood at my side and gripped my hand as if we were about to be crushed by another lawn mower. **(Y'all know what I mean. *Wink*) **Featherstone, Niagara and Shroom were setting out the Christmas presents and setting up a microphone for us to use to get people's attention. This was gonna be a _long _night.

"You ready?" Gnomeo asked me, taking a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed. He turned towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, if they do anything crazy, I _will _do something about it. Let's just try to have a good Christmas together, okay?" He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I smiled too. He kissed my forehead, and then we heard a knock at the gate. We froze for a moment. Then we took a deep breath, held each other's hands tightly, and then walked up to the gate. Gnomeo opened it quickly and everyone shouted, "Merry Christmas!" They seemed so happy and enthusiastic. Does this mean we don't have to worry? Or is this just the beginning of our worries?

"Hey everyone! Great to see you guys! Please, come in!" Gnomeo invited with a smile on his face, still gripping my hand. Everyone walked in, and some stopped to give us a hug. They all had some presents with them and placed them under the tree. Nanette and Paris finally walked through the gate. I let go of Gnomeo's hand and ran to Nanette.

"Juliet!" she shouted, excitedly as I ran into her arms for a hug.

"Oh Nanette, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too! Which reminds me, I have news!" she smiled, pulling out of the hug.

"Really? Tell me!" I replied, excitedly. She said nothing, but smiled and held out her hand. Then I noticed a _ring _on her finger! "Oh my gosh! Nanette, Paris, congratulations!" I squealed, hugging them.

"We couldn't be happier." Paris smiled.

"Oh, Jules, we _have _to tell you about it later!" Nanette smiled at me, giddily. Then Gnomeo walked to my side to greet them.

"Hey! Nanette, Paris, glad you guys could make it!" Gnomeo welcomed.

"Gnomeo, they're getting _married._" I told him, smiling.

"What? No way! Congratulations, you guys!" he said happily, hugging them.

"Thanks, Gnomeo." Nanette replied. "You best be taking good care of my best friend." she winked.

"Oh, don't worry, he is." I told her, smiling.

"Well, hey, how about you guys set your presents up over by the tree and we'll be there in a moment." Gnomeo smiled at them.

"Alrighty!" Nanette giggled. She hopped off with Paris while Gnomeo and I stayed at the gate, still greeting a few guests. The last gnomes that walked through the gate were our parents.

"Gnomeo! Juliet!" Lady Blueberry called to us, excitedly, pulling us into a hug.

"Mom! It's so good to see you!" Gnomeo greeted her.

"Look at you, you look like you've lost some weight." she joked.

"Not cool, mom." Gnomeo laughed.

"Have you been getting him to eat a little better?" Lady B smirked at me.

"Definitely seeing progress." I joked. We laughed, but Gnomeo rolled his eyes.

"The two of you, I swear." Gnomeo laughed to himself.

"Well, I'm gonna go put my presents under the tree. Merry Christmas, you two." she said to us with a smile. She walked over to the tree with the others. Gnomeo and I turned around, and there stood my dad.

"Juliet!" he smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, dad." I smiled, hugging him back. He pulled out of the hug and studied me.

"Look at you! Just as beautiful as ever." he told me, happily.

"Thanks, daddy." I smiled. Gnomeo walked over to my side and smiled.

"Evening, Lord Redbrick. Merry Christmas." he greeted, holding out his hand.

"Merry Christmas to you too, boy." my dad replied, surprisingly smiling, and shaking Gnomeo's hand. "I hope you're taking good care of my daughter, cause I'm gonna have to be watching you tonight." he informed Gnomeo, slightly stern.

"Of course, sir." Gnomeo replied, awkwardly.

"Well, dad, we're gonna go make sure Featherstone and them have everything set up. Meet you over there, okay?" I informed my dad.

"Okay, sweetie." dad smiled, patting me on the shoulder. Gnomeo and I turned around to head over to everyone was. I turned around and saw my dad take out a notebook. I knew what that meant; That meant he was debating on whether or not he can trust Gnomeo or not. And I know how this usually ends. I grabbed Gnomeo's hand and quickly dragged him into the shed.

"Juliet, what's wrong?" he asked me. My eyes starting tearing up.

"Gnomeo, it's my dad, he's gonna take me away from you." I cried.

"What? Juliet, no he's not." he said, trying to soothe me.

"No, Gnomeo, he's got his little notebook where he judges the guys I date but I didn't think he'd do it now that _you're _my _husband._" I sobbed.

"How do you know he's not using it for something else?" he asked.

"I know my dad, Gnomeo. He's gonna take me away from you if he sees even the slightest mishaps from you. I knew this was a bad idea." I sobbed into his shoulder. He held me tight in his arms and stroked my hat gently.

"It's okay, Jules. I'm _not _gonna let that happen." he informed.

"Really?" I sniffed.

"I promise." he whispered. He leaned in and kissed my lips, and then smiled at me. "I love you."

I smiled back at him. "I love you too." I whispered.

"Now, let's go have a good time." he smirked, taking my hand. We went outside and walked over to everyone gathered around the tree. I saw my dad with his notebook and started worrying as he began to write in it. He looked sternly at Gnomeo. I couldn't hold back my tears. I knew what was coming. I ran outside the garden gate and to the alley to be alone. But I knew who was gonna follow me.

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I saw Juliet running away. Surprisingly, no one even noticed. So I ran to the garden gate and lunged out after her. Juliet raced out into the alleyway, but I followed her.

"Juliet, wait!" I called.

I reached my arm out as far as I could go and tugged on her blouse. She turned around and pushed my arm off.

"I don't wanna go back!" she cried.

"Jules, let's just not let them get in the way of our Christmas." I whispered, taking her in my arms.

"_I don't wanna go back._" she repeated, pushing me away from her. But I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Juliet, you can run away from _them_," I started, strocking her cheek, pulling her closer, "don't run away from _me_." I whispered. She smiled as our cheeks were brushing against eachother ever so gently.

"Juliet!" I heard a voice say. We both turned to see who was there. It was just Nanette.

"_There _you guys are!" she called. "Come on, no time for midnight-kisses, its present time!" she winked, turning back to the garden.

"You okay?" I asked Juliet.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." she whispered, smiling.

"Alright, come on." I whispered, leading her back to our garden.

**I wonder what Lord Redbrick's up to, eh? Is Juliet right? Well, only time will tell. ;)**

**~Breezy B.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Good Surprises, Bad Surprise

**Okay, let's try to get up to 2,000 words today, shall we? (: Just kidding, that's not gonna happen. xD Alright, let's do this thing!**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I _have _to make this Christmas an amazing one for Juliet. I don't want her to be crying on Christmas! This isn't going at all how I planned. But somehow, I'd come up with a way to make this the best Christmas ever. Anything for my Juliet.

"I'm scared." she whispered as we reached our garden gate.

"Don't be. I'll be by your side if you need me." I told her. She smiled and gripped my hand as we opened the gate. Everyone was gathered around the tree while Featherstone and Niagara were finding out whose present was whose.

"_There_ you guys are!" Featherstone called to us. "Come on over! We have your presents right here."

We walked over and sat next to each other. I glanced at Juliet's father, giving me a death-stare and writing in his notepad. I felt a little nervous. But I can't mess this up for Juliet. Oh, why was I such a wimp? "Okay, so, we'll do this by drawing everyone's names which are in this jar." Niagara announced.

It took a while, but my name was finally called. Without hesitation, I looked for Juliet's present. I finally found it; wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a blue bow on-top. I saw the tag,

_To the love of my life. ~Juliet_

I opened it, carefully until I reached a box. "Thanks for the box." I joked. I heard a few chuckles.

"Very funny, now open the box." she laughed. I opened the flaps and pulled out the present.

"Juliet," I gasped, "_I LOVE IT!_"

I pulled her into the biggest hug I could ever give her. I _really _loved it! It was a purple silk hat with a lawnmower on it; hand-made by Juliet. And on the back, it said, _Don't stop making everything amazing. _I put it on and smiled. "How do I look?" I laughed.

"_Like some weird guy._" she joked. **Ah, so you remember, aye? ;)**

I laughed again and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Jules." I smiled.

"Anything for the guy who buys the food." she joked. I laughed again and peered at Lord Redbrick writing in his notepad again. I grew nervous again, but was shocked back to reality when Featherstone called my mom's name. Mom reached down and picked up a blue present with a green bow on-top.

"Who's this from?" she asked with a smile.

"Me." Juliet smiled nervously. Mom smiled and slowly opened the present to reveal a light blue scarf with yellow patterns at the bottom of it.

"Oh my goodness.. I love it!" mom smiled, admiring the scarf. "It's beautiful! Did you make this?"

"Yeah, I couldn't afford much so I knitted a lot of the presents." Juliet laughed.

"Aw, such a sweet girl. It's true that the best presents you could get are the ones made with love from someone you care about." mom said, winking at Juliet. Juliet blushed. "Thank you _so much, _Juliet. I'm proud to call you my daughter." mom smiled.

"And I'm proud to call you my mom." Juliet smiled, tearing up a little. She got up and hugged my mom. I smiled and almost got teary up myself.

"Merry Christmas." my mom whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Juliet replied, smiling. She walked back over to sit by me. I put my arm around her and smiled.

"You did good, Jules." I told her.

"Thanks." she replied, leaning against me.

"Next taker is…Lord Redbrick." Featherstone called. My heart stopped. What if he opens mine and doesn't like it?

"No thanks, I save my presents for personal time." he replies, slightly laughing.

"Alrighty then." Featherstone said, reaching in for another name. A few more names were called and love was spread around. Finally, the last name was called. It was Juliet's. She had already opened a few but all that was left was mine.

"I saved the best for last." she laughed, picking up my present. She opened it up carefully and pulled out a small thin box. She smiled and opened up the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with a purple heart for the locket. "Oh my gosh…Gnomeo, it's beautiful…" she whispered, taking it out of the box.

"Open the locket." I told her. She carefully pulled open the purple heart to reveal a picture of us and reading _I'll love you forever and always _on the other side. "I love it!" she whispered, tearing up a little. I took the necklace, un-did it, and placed it around Juliet's neck. I latched it together and admired Juliet looking lovelier than ever. "Beautiful." I whispered. She leaned in and hugged me. "Thank you so much. I love you." she whispered. "I love you too, Jules." I chuckled. We leaned into a kiss. A few "aw's" went around. "Merry Christmas, love." I whispered to her, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Alright guys, time for some Christmas treats! Food's over there! Dig in everyone!" Niagara called to everyone. They all got up and headed to the 'food-table.' Nanette hopped over to us and admired my necklace. "Juliet, that looks _beautiful _on you!" she exclaimed. "Thanks, Nanette." She giggled. I chuckled and turned around and bumped into Lord Redbrick.

"Sorry, excuse me, sir." I said nervously, going around him. I peered at him quickly as he wrote in his notepad again. I felt something tighten in my throat.

A few hours passed and Redbrick was watching me like a hawk. He constantly wrote in his notepad, which made me really nervous.

"Hey, you okay, babe?" Juliet asked me. I couldn't tell her that her father was making me nervous.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I lied. I want her to enjoy her Christmas and not worry about me.

"You sure?" she asked, taking my hand.

"As long as you're around, everything in _my _life is perfect." I smiled. She smiled back and we melted into a quick kiss.

"Juliet," Lord Redbrick said, startling us.

"Yes dad?" Juliet replied.

"Are you ready?" he asked, closing his notepad.

"Ready for what?" she questioned him, raising a brow.

"We're going home." he stated.

My heart dropped.

"_What?!_" Juliet cried.

**Ooh, another cliffhanger?! But Breezy, how could you?! Hey, I couldn't resist. Judge me. xD Don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging for long. I promise! ;)**

**~Breezy B.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Spread the Love

**Alright, I left you guys of at a bad point last time xD Well, time to make up for that! Here's chapter 8 :D**

_Benny's P.O.V._

Tybalt and I were supposed to be and Gnomeo and Juliet's _hours _ago! But we were kind of held up by Spot. There's just no way out past him! I wanted to be there for Gnomeo! I wanted to see him so bad! I wonder what he's doing right now…

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

No! He did _not _just say Juliet was going home! She's my wife! I need her! I can't let this happen!

"She…she's leaving?" I asked Redbrick nervously, feeling my heart aching.

"Yes. I'm afraid you have not proved yourself responsible enough for my little girl." he replied. My heart felt like it had just shattered into millions of pieces. No. Please, not my Juliet. Not on Christmas. Not ever…

"But…But how?! How has he not proven himself!?" Juliet questioned her father sternly, looking like she was about to cry.

"I'll tell you later. Now come on, we're leaving." Redbrick demanded.

"No! I'm not leaving my husband! There is no way that you can just take me away from him, dad!" she cried. My eyes started to water.

"Juliet, we will talk about this later. You can come with me and make this much easier or stay and fight yourself because I'm not changing my mind. You _will _be coming home." he told her sternly. I felt myself about to shed a tear. Juliet froze. She was already crying, but silently. She turned to me and put a hand on my cheek.

"I'll come back for you, I promise." she whispered to me as I shed a tear. I took her hand and bowed my head.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered.

"There's no use in fighting my dad about this. I'm never gonna change his mind, but he can't keep me from you." she whispered back. She pulled me into a tight hug and cried softly. I held her close. This might be the last time I get to hold her.

"Come on, Juliet." her father informed her. Juliet pulled out of the hug and let go of my hand slowly. Then she followed her dad without another word. I felt all eyes of everyone in the garden watching them leave. This was the end.

No. No it's not! I love Juliet and I'm not gonna let this happen to her!

"I told you Juliet, he's just not the guy." I hear Redbrick say. That's it. I ran towards the microphone and picked it up angrily.

"You know what, _stop!_" I yelled into the microphone, getting everyone's attention; especially Redbrick and Juliet. "_I am _the guy! Juliet is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not letting anyone get in the way of that! If anyone tried to harm her in _any way, _I'll smash them with my bear hands! She makes me laugh, she makes me happy, and she's my whole world! And if anything happens to her, I will not rest until she's laughing again and showing the beautiful smile she has. I'll never let _anyone _come between us _again. _And she's got guts. She's strong, brave, beautiful, intelligent, mesmerizing, talented, caring, optimistic, fun, friendly, and loving. She's done so much for me, so I'm always gonna do the same for her, even if it means getting crushed by _a thousand _mowers. And I'm not leaving her no matter what. Put _that _in your little notebook." I yelled. I just poured out all my feelings to Juliet's father. I am so dead meat. But I saw Juliet smiling bigger than ever. I can tell she wanted to run up and hug me but she stayed put. Lord Redbrick walked up to me sternly. Everyone's eyes were on us. Juliet's smile dropped and she looked as nervous as I did. "Is this the part where you make me disappear?" I asked nervously. But Lord Redbrick smiled! He put a hand on my shoulder. What's going on?

"You did it, Blue. You proved your love for my daughter; you stood up for her! _That's _what I wanted to hear. No guy Juliet's been with had _ever _stood up for her. She's all yours." he exclaimed with a smiled. I smiled even bigger. Then I hugged him! But after a few seconds, he hugged me back. I saw Juliet headed for us. She leaped into my arms and gave me and even bigger hug. I hugged her back, never wanting to let her go. Then she turned to her dad and hugged him.

"Thank you, daddy." she whispered.

"What kind of dad would I be if I took you away from someone who cares so much about you." he said with a smile.

"But he cares about you, too. That's why he got you a present." Juliet told him, handing him the present I got him. I stood nervously. But Redbrick opened his present and pulled out a picture frame decorated with red tulips and blue letters that spelled out _FAMILY. _He smiled and hugged me!

"Thank you, Gnomeo. Merry Christmas." he smiled.

I smiled back, feeling over-joyed. "Merry Christmas, sir." I chuckled.

"Please, call me 'dad.'" he told me. My smile grew bigger as I hugged him again. I heard a few cheers from the gnomes. Juliet budded in and pulled her dad and I into a hug with her. Then we heard the garden door slam open.

"Merry Christmas!" Benny and Tybalt yelled. I laughed and ran down to hug them. Tybalt surprisingly hugged back.

"Where have you guys been?" Juliet questioned slightly chuckling.

"We'll explain later." Benny laughed, shaking Juliet's hand. It's good to see them getting along.

"Hey, wanna join us? We're about to roast marshmallows." I invited them.

"Yeah, sure." Tybalt replied. Then we walked over to sit down with everyone.

After eating marshmallows and a cheer with our hot cocoa, everyone was tired and ready to go home. Juliet looked like she was falling asleep already. "Hey, sorry this Christmas didn't turn out to be the best." I apologized.

"Are you kidding? As long as I'm with you, _any _Christmas is the _best _Christmas." she smiled, putting her hand in mine. I kept my arm around her and pulled her into a kiss.

After everyone left, we plopped into bed and flicked the light off and our thoughts disappeared into this beautiful night. And life couldn't get any better as long as Juliet was by my side.

**Aww, happy ending! :D But the story's not over yet. No no no. There's more where that came from. See you in the next chapter where a new little adventure will come up. ;)**

**~Breezy B.**


	9. Chapter 9 - New Years Eve

**Alrighty, it's the weekend and I'm back to writing! No more homework for me! Who needs that shit? xD So, just a heads up so I don't have to over-work myself by explaining everything through someone's point of view, Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague got married and the 'once-red-and-blue garden' is now the Capulet's home or whatever you wanna call it. So, some of the things occurring in these next few chapters will be based off from what happened at my school's Halloween mixer but with a different kind of twist. (Meaning that I don't have a boyfriend nor husband and it's not Halloween for the gnomes and the fact that gnomes don't go to school! Do they?) One more thing though, I wanna thank all of you for supporting me on FanFiction and making me feel like part of the 'family,' especially TPATFan16, for putting up with my weirdness, p.m. after p.m. everyday xD Love ya, bro! ;D Now, to the story! *trumpets sound***

_Juliet's P.O.V._

New Years Eve is today, New Years at midnight, and I needed a pleasant outfit. We were going to Mr. and Mrs. Capulet's for this event. Who would've ever thought those two would get married? I certainly didn't see it coming. I was waiting on Nanette, who was supposed to drop by and help me with an outfit. Gnomeo and Featherstone were out pulling weeds and Niagara was visiting her mother for New Years. Shroom appeared at my side and admired my necklace. Not a day has gone by since Christmas that I haven't wore this necklace. I loved it more than anything in the world. Only one thing comes to mind that is worth more than a necklace, one thing I love most of all; but it's not a thing. It's a someone. And that someone was Gnomeo.

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I was out in the greenhouse pulling weeds while Juliet was waiting on Nanette. Wasn't number one on my list at the moment, but work is work, and it ain't gonna do it on it's own. I continued to pull weeds until I reached a hard one. Featherstone helped me out, then turned back to do his end. I put the weed into the bucket and looked through the glass to see my Juliet waiting for her friend. I smiled as she was admiring her necklace. I turned back to my work and thought about how great this New Year's was gonna be.

_Juliet's P.O.V._

At long last, Nanette knocks at the gate. I sprang to it and swing it open to reveal a massive pile of outfits, **(socks) **with Nanette hiding behind, holding them. I laughed as I took an armful of them, revealing half of Nanette. "Gosh, Nanette, you sure did out-do yourself." I chuckled.

"Well, it _is _going to be a new year, Jules." she giggled lightly. I smiled to myself. Yes, it _was _going to be a new year; a new year of all of our lives. But I was mostly focused on me and Gnomeo's life. I lead Nanette to the shed where we went through some of the outfits and picked out which ones could use a few tweaks here and there. I tried on many different wardrobes for her. It felt like hours, but we finally reached a purple blouse with a red scarf and the blue charm bracelet I finally finished. I absolutely _loved _the colors. I slipped the purple blouse over my hat and made sure it fit just right. I threw the scarf around my neck, and then placed the bracelet on my wrist. I turned all the way around so Nanette could get a full-on view of me. She smiled ever so brightly. "Perfect!" she gasped.

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

_Finally!_

I'm done working! Now I can go see my beautiful wife. I knocked on the shed door to see if her and Nanette were still in there. "Hello?" I called. Nanette opened the door and had a huge smile on her face.

"Juliet will be right out." she informed me, winking.

"Alright then." I replied, shrugging. Nanette pushed the door shut slightly, but with a small centimeter of it left open. I heard them whispering, and then Nanette came back out. She hopped off, out of the garden. Then I turned back to the shed and right there at the opening was my beautiful Juliet, only dressed different. I took her grace all in; still as beautiful as ever. She had a purple blouse on, which really brought out the symbol of us, and it matched her necklace, too. She also had a red scarf and a blue bracelet. But it wasn't just _any _bracelet; it was her charm bracelet. She finally finished it and it looked _amazing! _

"Like it?" she asked, twirling around for me.

"Wow, look at you! You look beautiful!" I smiled brightly at her. She giggled lightly and smiled back at me.

"Thanks." she chuckled, blushing. She held out her bracelet and smiled bigger. "Want me to tell you about it?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!" I replied, excitedly.

"Alright," she began, "The tropical palm tree represents Featherstone because of his brightness and intelligence; the ruby represents Niagara because of her sparkling personality and charm; the polka –dotted circle represents Shroom because of his spots and crazy traits; the mini-lawnmower represents _you _because of your love for mowers; the rose represents me because of the rose I held on my pedestal and it's witty behavior; and finally, the purple heart represents all of us coming together as a family." she explained, finally finishing. Wow, she really had this one planned out. It was amazing!

"Wow, Jules! You sure packed a lot into this, didn't you?" I chuckled.

"Well, anything for the ones I love, of course." she smiled. We leaned in and kissed gently. Then, after a few seconds, Juliet pulled away. "Do you think we should go now? So that way we can help set-up stuff?" she asked, referring to the New Years party at the Capulet's.

"Sure, let me just round up the gang." I informed her.

"Alright." she snickered as I poked her on the nose. I kissed her quickly, and then searched for the birds and Shroom.

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I walked over to the garden gate, and opened it to see the route home. But there was just one problem…

**Sorry I had to stop there, guys. I was gonna go on but I am INSANELY TIRED. Plus, I've gotta go dress shopping in the morning for my Uncle's wedding, again. Gah, why don't clothes fit me! Why can't I wear a t-shirt, jeans, a hat, and my sneakers to it? xD Eh, whatever. I'll continue as soon as I possibly can. Thanks again for the support, guys. Love you all! :D**

**~Breezy B.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Secrets, Rumors and More

**So I'm finally attempting to update! I've been crazy busy so I'm squeezing in today! :D Also, I realized how soft I made Juliet in the first few chapters but you'll see why soon. Not today, but soon ;) Onward, shall we!**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

"Gnomeo!" Juliet called. I was looking for Shroom, Featherstone and Niagara, but they were nowhere in sight. I heard Juliet and ran to the gate. She stood there, peering through, just waiting.

"Yes?" I asked. She pointed her finger out the gate. I looked out and noticed Spot, the same dog that carried me far away from Juliet months ago. I gasped. He was blocking our way! We couldn't take the risk of getting taken far away from home. Or worse, away from each other.

"Here, hold this." Juliet said, handing me a fishing pole. Not denying, I took it. I noticed Juliet about to walk out there, but I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing!?" I asked, worrying about her. But she loosened from my grip.

"Relax, Red Ninja's got this." she smirked, winking. I grinned slightly, remembering the night we met and she was like a sneaky little ninja gnome. She slowly walked out of the gate as I watched nervously. Spot wasn't near her, thankfully. She motioned me to come out with her. We tip-toed to the Capulet's gate and fished for the latch, allowing us in. Just then, Spot came up behind us. We spun around and held each other tight. Juliet grabbed the fishing hook and reached for a squeaky hamburger nearby. She hooked it and tossed the line around as Spot started to go crazy for it. We began to laugh as Juliet tossed the toy to the other end of the alley. As Spot went after it, we took our chance. We ran into the Capulet's garden and slammed the door shut behind us.

"_Phew, _that was close." I laughed. Juliet laughed along as Featherstone approached us.

"There you are!" he yelled.

"Featherstone! We were wondering where you were!" Juliet laughed.

"We've been here the whole time!" he shouted, slightly laughing. He pulled out a confetti cannon and cracked it open, shooting out confetti. "Happy New Years Eve!" everyone shouted. We shouted it out along with them, and then laughed.

_Juliet's P.O.V._

"Gnomeo, come with me real quick." Featherstone instructed Gnomeo, gesturing him.

"Where are you guys going?" I questioned Featherstone, smirking.

"Nowhere." Gnomeo and him replied.

"Uh-huh." I smirked again. Gnomeo gestured Featherstone away and took my hands.

"I love you." he smiled, trying to cover himself.

"Save it, spill it." I grinned slightly, but seriously.

"I can't tell you." he laughed.

"Why not?" I smirked.

"Because, it's man-to-man talk, you know?"

"Mhm." I mumbled, looking away from him.

"Come on, Jules. You'll know about it soon, I swear." he chuckled, making me look him in the eyes. I laughed a sigh and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh, alright." I giggled. I hugged him tighter and tighter until he began to choke slightly.

"Juliet..I can't…breathe…" he groaned, clutching his hands. I let go but still held him close.

"That's what you get." I laughed, lightly hitting his elbow.

"Very funny, Jules." he chuckled, rubbing his elbow. I laughed again.

"Go ahead, I'll let you go." I chuckled. He grinned and leaned in to kiss me. His lips quickly pressed against mine.

"Love you." he smiled, turning away and running towards Featherstone.

"Love you, too!" I called to him. He waved and disappeared further into the garden. I spotted Nanette and ran towards her. "Hey, Nanette!" I called. She didn't turn around; she just kept staring off into the sky. I couldn't even see her face. "Nanette?" I asked again. No reply. "_Hello?_" I asked once more. Still nothing. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Oh my gosh, Juliet, you scared me!" she gasped. Her eyes were red. This was odd.

"Nanette, are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she sniffed.

"Where's Paris?" I asked.

"He's with the guys." Nanette sniffed again. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Nanette, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Juliet…I'm scared." she whispered.

"Scared about what?" I asked again.

"The wedding…" Nanette managed to admit.

"Why are you scared?" I chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What if I'm not making the right decision?" she sobbed silently. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nanette, I think you're making a great decision here. He loves you, you love him. And if you think you're rushing, have you met me and Gnomeo? We married in less than 3 days." I chuckled. She chuckled lightly. "Jules, I'm serious."

"Don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be just fine." I assured her.

"You really think so?" she sniffed, drying her tears.

"I know so." I smiled. She hugged me, and I hugged back.

"Thanks, Juliet."

"Of course." I smiled. I pulled out of the hug and raised a brow. "Wanna go spy on the guys and see what they're up to?" I smirked.

"You know I do." she smirked back. We laughed and shifted our way to the guys. We hid behind the shed, listening to them talking.

"She's gonna love it!" I heard Paris say.

"Of course she is!" Gnomeo exclaimed.

"You think I should do it now or-" Paris began. "No, do it then." Featherstone cut him off.

"And what about you, son?" My dad asked.

"I've got my own plan." Gnomeo chuckled.

"Juliet, what are they talking about?" Nanette whispered. I shushed her. The boys went silent. I held my breath, expecting them to catch us, but they just went back into a conversation.

"Come on, let's go." I whispered to Nanette. We swiftly made our way to the buffet and made sure we weren't spotted over by the guys. "They're up to something for sure." I told her.

"What were they saying?" Nanette asked.

"Something about giving someone something." I said, trying to think.

"Was it about you?" she questioned.

"I don't think so. It was Paris saying it, so it might've been about you." I replied.

"Wait, Paris is gonna give me something?" she asked, lighting up.

"I think so. I could be wrong." I said, trying to think again.

"Well, guess we'll find out." Nanette said, heading in the guys' direction. But then I stopped her.

"What are you doing!?" I questioned her.

"I'm gonna ask them." she informed me. I shook my head.

"Nanette, they can't know we heard them." I exclaimed.

"I know, I know." she replied, coming back my direction. "So, how will we know?"

"I'll ask Gnomeo about it later. I have my ways of making him speak." I smirked.

"Juliet, you naughty little ninja." she giggled, smirking.

**Hmm, the boys have a secret and the girls have a secret. Maybe they'll all get in on it? We'll see ;) Thanks for the reviews and keep on rockin' the power of your imagination! Stay awesome! Love you all :D**

**~Breezy B.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Here's To A New Year

**Hey guys! I'm attempting to get this chapter done before the wedding I'm attending on Saturday! I might write that night with some lovely feelings soooo ;) Speaking of which, I thought I should add a little "sexual scene" in here 'cause, I don't know, it needed something more…more-less. Strange for me, but I'll give it a try. xD I know, I know, "GET ON WITH IT, BREEZY!" Alright, here's chapter 11.**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

After chatting with the guys, I looked around for Juliet, but she was nowhere in sight. I spotted Nanette and thought she'd know where Juliet went. "Hey, Nanette!" I called. She spun around and smiled.

"Gnomeo!" she greeted.

"Hey, you don't know where Juliet is, do you?" I asked, walking up to her.

"Um, I don't know. She's around here somewhere." she replied, slightly smiling.

"Hey, Gnomeo!" I heard a voice call. I spun around and saw Tybalt coming towards me. "Juliet's looking for you." he stated.

"Well _I'm _looking for _her. _Where is she?" I replied.

"She said meet her by the shed." he shrugged. I nodded and went to the shed. I looked around, but she wasn't in sight. I peeked inside the shed, still looking for her. Nothing. I walked in to look around. Maybe she was hiding. "Oh, Gnomeo," I hear a flirtatious, female voice calling from behind. I turned around to see Juliet standing at the shed door, leaning against it with her arms crossed. She fluttered her eyes, which made me gulp.

"Well, _there _you are." I chuckled, admiring my beautiful wife. She flutters her eyes again and slowly walks into the shed, but stops. I walk up to her and notice flirtation in her eyes.

"Nice shed, isn't it." she smirked as her eyes wandered.

"Yeah, it's…a shed." I chuckled nervously. She looked back at me and got a little bit closer; her eyes glowing with flirtation. I gulped again.

"You know you can trust me with _anything, _right?" she smiled flirtatiously, taking my hand and tugging me a little closer.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I trust you?" I chuckled again, but concerning. She let go of my hand and made her fingers walk up my chest. I swallowed hard.

"Cause I've been hearing you've been keeping a secret." she whispered as her fingers reached under my chin. I swallowed even harder.

"What secret?" I asked nervously. She placed her hand against my cheek and slowly stroked it ever so softly.

"You know, about this _girl._" she remarked a little sternly.

"What _girl?_" I questioned. She continued to stroke my cheek.

"You know, the one that you and the boys were talking about." she stated, tugging my collar and pulling me closer to her. Our noses were a few millimeters away as she looked me dead in the eyes. "Want to explain?" she asked, demandingly.

"_You were spying on us, weren't you?_" I whispered, busting her. She blushed lightly.

"Maybe a little." she smirked as her lips were so close to mine, I could almost feel them. "Would you like to tell me?" she asked.

"Maybe another time." I chuckled. She groaned as she turned her head down to rest against my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist as she places her hands on my shoulders.

"I'd love it if you could tell me." she begged.

"I don't think so, red." I smirked. She looked me dead in the eyes again.

"_Please?_" she begged again. She placed a hand around my hat and pulled me a little closer.

"If you let me kiss you, I'll tell you." I finally admitted. She raised a brow, smirking. But she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. Our kiss quickly deepened as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kept mine around her waist, not wanting to let her go. I gently pulled away and kissed her from her cheek down to her neck. A small yelp of pleasure escaped her as I held her even closer in my arms. I continued to kiss her neck as she spoke again.

"Wanna tell me _now?_" she whispered.

"Why now? Can it wait till afterwards?" I asked, continuing to kiss her neck.

"I think it can." she replied, groaning lightly. My lips travelled back up to hers as I held her as close as I could. We kissed very passionately, but quickly. I pressed her against the shed door, still kissing her. She clutched my collar, pulling me closer to her as I used a free hand to reach for the shed lock. I locked the door and placed my hand back around Juliet. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I continued to kiss her as my lips travelled back down to her neck. A yelp of pleasure escaped her as she held on to me tightly. It felt like hours had passed by, but was only mere minutes until Juliet began to clench. I pulled away from the kiss as she relaxed her legs, still keeping them wrapped around my waist. "You okay?" I asked her with concern.

"Yeah, I just think it's time you told me that little secret of yours." she smirks. I chuckled but leaned back in, pressing my lips to hers. She went along with it and kissed me back with the same force. "But really," she mumbled against my lips. "I promise I'll tell you later." I informed her, whispering against her lips. I lifted her purple blouse a little bit as a free hand ran up her legs and aiming towards her back as I slipped it off of her. She pulled me right back into the kiss while my free hand gripped a little below her back. She let out another cry of pleasure while my lips travelled back to her neck. I held on to her as we made our way to an old pillow **(just big enough for a gnome to use as a bed) **and lie down gently, taking her with me while her legs were still twisted around me. She reached for the golden button on my waistcoat and tugged on it. Just then…

"Gnomeo, are you in there?" a voice asked, knocking at the door. I stayed silent as me and Juliet pulled away from the kiss, staying in place. It was just Benny. "Hello?" he asked again. Juliet and I chuckled lightly. I placed a finger against her perfect red lips, shushing her. She giggled. "No, he's not in there." Benny called out. We heard him walk away, and began laughing.

"Now, where were we?" I asked her, smirking. She giggled as she brought her lips to mine, pressing them against mine a little stronger. We smiled in-between the kiss. And the rest of the moment was like heaven.

…

_Featherstone's P.O.V._

Me and Niagara were ready with the fireworks. Only 15 more minutes till New Years! But no sign of Gnomeo _or _Juliet. Benny said he checked by the shed, but claims they weren't there. I went over to the shed and knocked. Nothing. I tried to open it, but it was locked. "Gnomeo, Juliet, are you guys in there?" I asked. No answer. "Why's the door locked?" I asked. Still no reply. "I'll likely assume the worst if you don't answer me, right now." I teased, evilly. "Be out in a second!" I hear Juliet call. "Okay, but hurry. It's almost time for the fireworks!" I reminded her. I walked away, heading towards the display.

_Juliet's P.O.V._

Oh my gosh! I almost forgot that it was almost New Years! I sprang out of bed and threw my clothes back on. **(Okay so gnomes can't actually take off their clothes. I don't know! It's fanfiction! I could make them grow wings and fly to Narnia if I wanted to! True this kind of stuff wouldn't actually happen but WHATEVER xD) **Gnomeo sat up and looked at me; his eyes begging for me to come back and cuddle in bed. I shook my head. "You know we can't miss the fireworks, right? It's 10 minutes till New Years. I don't wanna miss it, especially with my favorite guy." I smiled, flirtatiously. He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Alright." he said, giving up. He got ready and took my hand. I unlocked the shed door as we walked back outside.

"Just in time!" Nanette called to us. "Come here, this is the best spot!" she informed, excitedly. Gnomeo and I stood over by Nanette, and stayed hand-in-hand. Nanette and Paris held hands as well as the countdown began.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…" everyone began to countdown. We joined in.

"Five…four…three…two…one…" Just then, the fireworks burst into the air, painting the sky with fiery colors. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted, including Gnomeo and I. Everyone shared a New Year hug and/or kiss. Gnomeo took me in his arms and kissed me hard but passionately. We couldn't help but smile. We released from the kiss as the fireworks died down. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I rested my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. We watched as more fireworks exploded in the air with the beautiful colors and the signing a new year of happiness, care, joy, and most importantly…love.

**Aww, that was cute! xxx I love making things cute! Don't worry, the story isn't stopping here! No, no, no. There's **_**plenty **_**more where that came from! You also just might find out what the guys are hiding in the next chapter...maybe. ;) Now, I need some sleep BIG TIME! Love you all! Thanks for the sweet reviews and wonderful welcomes, plus spreading friendship. Thanks so much, again! Latez! ;D**

**~Breezy B.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Trust

**Hey y'all! It's been a while! You look great ;) Okay, notice how I'm very odd about what I read every day cause I have mixed feelings for everything. For example: One day, I want to read about other characters from G&J, and then the next day, I wanna read about just them and only them. Or one day I want to see them kiss often and do odd things and then the next day I just want them to be together. One day I might want them to express their love, the next day I just want them to get to the point. See? I'm very odd xD So today, I just want to give myself a bone and throw in flashbacks. Don't know why, but I just wanna mix all those feelings I normally have for stories and put them in one so I'll shut up for once xD Speaking of shutting up, I should probably do that now and get on with it! Haha! Alright, let's do this! ;D**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I woke up in my loving husband's arms. It was January 1st. I had something on my mind for sure. It was taking a while to put it into place, though. As much as I wanted to say it, I was scared. I love Gnomeo and I know I can trust him with _anything, _but I was just scared. Not just what _he _would say, but _everyone. _I didn't wanna wake him up, so I lay there silently, just thinking. I flashbacked to our wedding day. It was beautiful. Flowers everywhere, surrounded by the people we love.

_Flashback_

_I stood on a balcony, holding hands with the man I love. Featherstone was our preacher that day. He continued on and on about our love. He even included how his love for Niagara expressed our love, without separation. Of course we already had the surprise for later that Benny found Niagara and she was gonna come back, but that was for later. Right now was all about Gnomeo and I and how we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together. "Now for the vows." Featherstone announced. Gnomeo kept his hands clasped in mine and began to say the most loving things._

_"Juliet, when I first met you, I guess you could say I had a HUGE crush on you. I remember you being dressed in that cute little ninja outfit of yours and just letting yourself go. From the very moment I laid eyes on you, I couldn't look away. You stole my heart from moment one, and I couldn't resist going to you. It was funny what you did to me, changing my stone heart into nothing but pure love and trust. I still remember when we both grabbed the orchid and simply couldn't take our eyes off each other. It was love at first sight and I knew it. Even now, I still get lost in those beautiful emerald green eyes of yours. I wish I wasn't so nervous at first that night. But I remember-" "I'm gonna grab a chair, this first meeting story is gonna take a while." Featherstone interrupted. Everyone laughed, including me. "My point is," Gnomeo continued, exchanging looks from Featherstone to me, "I knew you were the one for me. Today, I would've normally been plotting revenge on the reds, but not anymore. I'd much rather be here with you than anyone or be anywhere else. If we never met, my life would be filled with nothing but hate. You changed that hate into something I never would have expected myself to fall into. You showed me what real love is and I will never EVER regret meeting you. I love you, Juliet." he finished. I felt myself tearing up. God, I wanted to show my love for him now more than ever._

_"One, you have no idea how bad I want to give you a big hug and a kiss right now," I started. Everyone laughed. "Second, you obviously love telling the story of how we met," I added. Everyone laughed again, including Gnomeo. "But third, I love you. And that's why today, I feel like the luckiest gnome in the world." I told him. I heard a few "aw's" go around, but my focus was on the man I love. "Ever since we've met, I've felt this deep connection. I felt like I could trust you with anything, and I still can. I would never wanna be apart from you, and I hope we never will. It broke my heart and shattered it to pieces when we were so far away. But that's the past now, and today is the start of our future together. Gnomeo, you're smart, brave, handsome, wonderful, crazy, wild, caring, loving, funny, witty, and stealthy, (chuckle) but words just cannot describe my feelings for you the way my heart does. And I'll love you forever, my Gnomey." I smiled. Gnomeo chuckled and kissed my hands gently. Featherstone was on the edge of crying as he cleared his throat._

_"That was beautiful. (sniff) Alright, Gnomeo, do you take Juliet to be your lovely red wife; in sickness, health, life, death, good times, bad times, in times of need, as long as you both shall live?" And with that, Gnomeo looked back deep into my eyes and smiled bigger than before._

_"Even when my life ends, I'll never stop loving you. I do." My heart melted and I felt myself wanting to cry tears of joy._

_"And you, Juliet? Do you take Gnomeo to be your wonderful blue husband; in sickness, health, life, death, good times, bad times, in times of need, as long as you both shall live?" Featherstone continued. "Or longer?" he added. I chuckled, but then my smile grew._

_"I do."_

_"Then by the power invested in me, and all hearts of the world, I pronounce you husband and wife. Two gnome's hearts are now joined together (sniff) as one. Gnomeo, you may kiss your bride." Featherstone smiled, beginning to cry. And without holding back, my husband took me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine hard but gently, expressing his love once and for all. I could feel ourselves smiling during the kiss as I hear "Crocodile Rock" beginning to play. With that, we pulled away as Gnomeo took my hand and led me down the pedestal, ready to celebrate not only our wedding, but the joining of the red's and blue's together at last. Everyone danced together and had a great dance. Finally, Gnomeo and I joined in and had our first dance together as husband and wife. And ever since that day, I would always love Gnomeo the same, if not even more now. Red and Blue together at last._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the thought of that day. The thought continued to ring in my head like church bells. Finally, I felt I was ready to tell Gnomeo what I should have right when I found out. Just then, I felt Gnomeo beginning to wake. I looked over and met with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, good morning." he said, smiling.

"Morning." I replied, smiling back. Then I sighed. "Gnomeo, I have news."

"Is this good or bad?" he asked.

"Well…you tell me." I replied. He looked at me confused. I sighed with a slight smile. I had to rip the bandage right off. Now or never. "Gnomeo, I…"

**Whoops, sorry, cliffhanger. Mwahaha! I'm sorry, you guys probably hate me now xD Don't worry, I won't let you hang for long, I promise! Don't murder me! But, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my Uncle Dave and my new wonderful Aunt Bev! They had just recently got married and my cousin, Madison, and new cousin, Logan, and everyone was there! It was so much fun and I couldn't be happier for the two of them! Love you guys! ;")**

**~Breezy B.**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Big Surprise All In One

**Hey…don't kill me for that last cliffhanger o-o But on the Brightside, its finally the next chapter! AND IT'S LONGER! ;D Don't murder me…please! xD**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I tried to tell him. I really tried! It's just hard to get it out. I kept stuttering in my words and sooner or later, I'm gonna go mad!

"You _what_, Juliet?" Gnomeo asked me, concerned. I froze again.

"I…uh…um…" Gosh, why was this so hard!? "I…I need some fresh air." I said, running out of the greenhouse.

"Juliet, wait!" he called. I didn't listen. I ran out by the pond and looked into it to see my reflection. I kneeled down and sighed.

"Come on, Juliet. You can do this. Just come right out and say it. You have to rip the bandage right off. Just say, 'Gnomeo, I'm pregnant!'" I said, talking to my reflection. I turned back to the greenhouse but I didn't notice that Gnomeo was right behind me! I jumped back in shock. Did he just hear everything?! Well, I guess he did cause his eyes grew wide and he froze. Great, now I'm in trouble.

"…Pregnant…? You're…you're pregnant…?" he whispered kneeling next to me. I nodded my head slowly. I was so scared of what he'd do.

"So…uh…what do you think…?" I asked, nervously. He got up out of the ground and looked me dead in the face.

"What do I _think_?" he asked as if it was a statement, not a question. He then smiled and picked me up and twirled me around, which made me squeal and giggle. He put me down and we both had the biggest smiles on our faces. "A baby. We're going to have a baby!" he said, excitedly.

"Yes, we are! And you're gonna be the best daddy around." I replied, smiling. I was relieved that he was just as excited about this as I was.

"I don't know why you were so nervous about telling me." he chuckled.

"Me neither. But now you know the good news." I smiled.

"Oh, Juliet, you have no idea how happy I am! I'm over the moon!" he laughed. I laughed along.

"Well that's good. Cause now I have more news." I informed him.

"Wow, first a baby, now this? Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?" he chuckled.

"No. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." I told him, smiling.

"Well that's good news, cause I love you too." he smiled. I smiled too as our lips locked. I felt like the happiest gnome on earth. I only hope everyone else will be just as happy as we are.

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I truly _was _over the moon! Juliet is pregnant and if she believes I'll be a great father, than I know I will. And she'll be the best mother around. No offence to my mom, of course. Speaking of my mom, I wonder how Juliet and I's parents and everyone will react.

"Oh, Juliet, we have to tell everyone!" I told her, not wiping the smile off my face.

"When?" she asked.

"How about tonight?"

"How about Friday?"

"Friday? Wait, why Friday?" I asked.

"Um, _hello_?" she said, gesturing to herself. I gave her a confusing look and she sighed. "My birthday." she informed, crossing her arms. I smiled.

"Jules, I was just kidding. Of course I remembered your birthday." I assured her. She looked at me like I was lying, which I wasn't. "If I forgot your birthday, would I have marked it on the calendar?" I asked, gesturing the calendar. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Okay, I believe you." she admitted, pulling me in for a hug. I couldn't wait for our little baby girl or boy to come. Of course, given I married Juliet and knowing this was gonna happen one day, I took into asking my mom about the 9-month-procidure. From the information I got, this was gonna be a _loooooooooong _9 months. Then something popped in my head.

"Wait, Juliet, how _long _have you been pregnant?" I asked. She froze.

"Well, actually, it's already been about a month." she said nervously. "You aren't mad I didn't tell you sooner, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm just glad that we're having a baby!" I said loudly as I picked her up and twirled her around again. She laughed as I continued to twirl her.

"If you don't put me down, I'm going to get a headache from all this spinning!" she laughed. I listened and put her down. She grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. I could tell that we both couldn't stop smiling. I can't wait to tell everyone!

...

_Nanette's P.O.V._

Juliet's birthday was today! I can't wait to surprise her! Paris and I were decorating her pedestal while the rest of the garden was checking through on everything. Gnomeo wanted to make sure _everything _was perfect for his wife. And who could blame him?

"Alright guys, Juliet will be here really soon. How about I go get her while you guys finish up. I'll be sure to have Featherstone let you know when we're coming so you can all hide." Gnomeo informed us.

"Got it!" I assured him, trying to blow up one last balloon. It was hard with a hose! Paris came over to help at least. Gnomeo then exited the garden while I took over. "Alright, peoples, Juliet will be here at any time, are we ready?" I announced to the garden. "Yeah!" they all replied. "Great! Then let's get moving!" I informed.

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I went back to the greenhouse where Juliet was finishing some last minute mowing. I watched her take on the mower and drive around the yard like the professional she was. She finally saw me and parked the mower. She hoped off and ran into my arms for a hug. "_There _you are! Where have you been?" she asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Just putting together a little something for the birthday girl." I chuckled. I blew a raspberry into her neck as she giggled. **(You know, a raspberry! Like when you blow on someone's stomach or neck or whatever and it makes a funny noise. My dad and I did it to each other all the time! xD)**

"_Stop! That tickles!_" she laughed.

"Oh it does, does it?" I smirked.

"_No, _don't you _dare!_" she demanded, chuckling. But I ignored her and picked her up bride style and spun her around until we fell to the ground, making her laugh. I started tickling her all over and she would go into a mix of squeals and laughter. "_Stop!_" she begged.

"Tell me you love me." I demanded, playfully. I continued to tickle her.

"Never!" she joked, laughing as I still tickled her.

"You know what this means, then." I informed getting up.

"_Ohhhh no! No no no no no!_" she yelled, starting to run away from me. But I grabbed her by the waist from behind and pulled her into my arms. "I _swear _if you throw me in the pond…" she started.

"Well, then tell me the special words." I smirked. She turned around to face me.

"Okay, okay. I love you." she smiled, giving up.

"And _I love you_." I said, pulling her into a kiss. It stayed like that for a moment, but then she pulled away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, this lawn isn't gonna mow itself." she said, walking towards the mower. But I grabbed her arm and spun her back to me, which made her squeal lightly.

"I don't think so. I'm taking you somewhere." I smirked.

"What are you getting at, blue?" she asked, playfully. Just then, Featherstone came into the garden.

"Gnomeo!" he called.

"To be continued." I smirked at Juliet. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran up to Featherstone. "Hey, tell everyone we're on our way."

"Okay, just make sure you don't lose track of your time." Featherstone reminded me.

"I know, I know." I assured him, laughing. Featherstone then left the garden. I went back up to Juliet and smirked again. "Now, do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Then follow me." I said, taking her hand. We walked to Mr. and Mrs. Capulet's garden and I turned to Juliet. "Close your eyes." I told her.

"_Close my eyes_?" she asked as if it was a bad thing. I nodded 'yes.' She rolled her eyes. "Alright then." She closed her eyes.

"No peaking." I reminded her. I took both her hands and led her into the garden. "And…open them." I said, loudly. She opened her eyes as everyone in the garden shouted, "SURPRISE!"

_Juliet's P.O.V._

Oh my god! A surprise party for my birthday? I should have seen this coming! I began to laugh and tear up happily as I covered my mouth with my hand. "_You guys!_" I shouted, excitedly. I turned to Gnomeo and gave him the biggest hug I ever could. "Did you do all of this for _me_?" I asked.

"_No, _I did it for _Tybalt._" he replied sarcastically. I raised a brow at him. "_Yes, _I did it for _you. _Who else's birthday is today?" he informed. I giggled as we kissed.

"Let's get this parted started!" Benny shouted. I looked around as music started playing and the garden turned into a dance floor.

"Come on, let's go dance!" I told Gnomeo, taking his hand. We got into the crowd and danced the night away. A few hours passed, it seemed. Me and Gnomeo were sitting together, watching most of the gnomes still dancing. I took a sip of my Diet Coke **(my fave!) **as Gnomeo put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday, Jules." he whispered.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I smirked, still shocked that he did this for me.

"Of course I do." he smiled. He kissed my lips very sweetly. He then pulled away and reached behind his back and pulled out a present.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it." he told me. I undid the bow and wrapping paper and revealed a glass heart that said 'I love you' on it. "For you _and _the baby." he said, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful." I smiled as I held it close to my heart. We kissed again. Just then, I remembered something.

"Gnomeo," I said, pulling out of the kiss.

"Yes?" he asked, concerned.

"The baby. We were gonna tell everyone today." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Come on." he said, taking my hand. We got on-top of my pedestal and I picked up a microphone.

"Hey, can I have everyone's attention." I started. The music quieted and everyone stopped dancing as they turned to us. "First, I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the awesome birthday. I couldn't have asked for a better family than you guys." I stated. A few 'awes' went across the garden. "We love you, Jules!" Nanette shouted. I giggled. "Speaking of families, what if I were to say that we have another member joining us?" I asked. Everyone looked confused. I looked at Gnomeo. We laughed. "I'm pregnant!" I laughed happily. Everyone gasped and gathered around the pedestal congratulating me. I came down the steps to hug everyone. "Thank you, thank you." I told them. Nanette pushed through the crowd and gived me a HUGE hug.

"Oh, Juliet! This is great!" she shouted, happily.

"Thanks, Nanette." I smiled. Featherstone and Niagara wrapped their legs around me.

"Juliet, congratulations!" Niagara said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have a new little buddy!" Featherstone added. I broke free of their tight hug.

"Thanks guys." I replied. My dad then came up to me and gave me a big hug, followed by Lady Blueberry.

"Oh, my little girl. This is great news!" my dad informed, happily.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Lady Blueberry added, pinching Gnomeo's cheek.

"Thanks, mom." Gnomeo chuckled.

"Yes, thank you guys." I added. Gnomeo took me under his arm and rested it on my shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa!" my dad laughed.

"And me, a grandma!" Lady B added. We all laughed as the music grew again.

"Wanna dance?" Gnomeo invited.

"Of course." I smiled, taking his hand. "See you guys later!" I waved to dad and Lady B as Gnomeo and I went back to the dance floor.

"Happy birthday, Juliet!" they called. Gnomeo and I continued to dance all across the yard. It seems as if hours had past. I wasn't sure. All I knew is that this was the best birthday _ever_.

**Awww, so cute! c: Let's just see what the next chapter has in store. Thanks so much to TPATFan16 for the awesome idea in the beginning! Love you, bro! ;) Peace out, home Chinka's! ;D**

**~Breezy B.**


	14. Chapter 14 - From Happy to Sad

**Alrighty guys, Imma give you a heads-up here. One, this chapter may be a little sad, nor does it really make sense for gnomes, but I've been hearing songs that can relate to a situation like the one in this story and it's based on something in real life which I will explain after this chapter. Two, I'm going to try to include small musical numbers in this. NOT LIKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. Yes, I love them still but I'm not gonna make my story like that xD Alright, here we go!**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

It was summer time in Juliet and I's garden. Just a normal sunny morning like always. Juliet was 7 months pregnant and we were going to be blessed with a beautiful boy or girl. We could've found out which one forever ago, but Juliet wanted to be surprised. So I went along with it. Life couldn't get any better. I had the most beautiful, caring wife in the world, a wonderful family, I'm going to be a father soon, and no fighting between the ones I care about. Just when I thought I was having a normally great day, I checked the mail. Biggest mistake ever. I went through the mail and then I saw a letter to me. The return address must've got caught by rain cause it was all smudged up. I opened it, curiously. When I read the letter, my heart dropped. It was a letter from the military. I had to go to war against a set of gnomes in Thailand; 3,000 miles away from home. And I leave tomorrow. **(Gnomes going to war, I think it's a thing. Refer to the movie!) **

I thought long and hard about that letter. I kept it hidden. I didn't wanna tell anyone yet, especially Juliet. She was 7 months pregnant! I don't have a choice; I'm practically forced to go! How was I going to tell everybody? Just then, Juliet came into the room with me.

"Hey, where've you been all day?" she asked.

"Just practically been relaxing." I told her, sitting up out of bed. She sat next to me and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Well while you've been camping in, I've been busting my butt getting rid of weeds. You _do_ remember that I'm carrying around a baby, right?" she asked, annoyed.

"I know, I know. It's just that…" I had to tell her. I can't just leave her tomorrow without her knowing where I went. "Juliet, I have to tell you something." I sighed. Then she gasped, but it was a happy one.

"_Gnomeo_, the baby kicked!" she gasped excitedly. Just then, I grew happy.

"Really? Let me feel!" I replied, happily. I felt her stomach and a little kick. I gasped happily once more and hugged my wife. "Oh Juliet, I can't wait to be a dad!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" she giggled. I then pulled out of the hug as something came back into my mind.

"Um, Juliet…" I started, nervously.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I…um…" I stuttered. This was so hard! She was happy right now, I didn't want to ruin it. "I'm gonna go to the Capulet's garden for a little bit, okay." I told her, covering myself.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked.

"I'd rather go alone for now, if that's okay." I said.

"Oh, okay. See you later, then." she called, a little disappointed. I walked out of the shed and thought long and hard about what I'm going to do. I decided to go tell everyone else first and then tell Juliet when I get back. I hope she'll take it easy. _I_ probably won't, though.

_Juliet's P.O.V._

After Gnomeo left, I decided to organize the drawers. As I was doing so, I found a piece of paper. I picked it up and it was apparently a letter. Curious, I opened it. It was a letter for war. As I read it, I felt my whole world shatter. Gnomeo was going to war tomorrow. I was _so _shocked that I couldn't even move or say anything. I couldn't even cry. I just froze. My heart ached like crazy and I thought I was going to _die _right then and there. So _this _is what he was trying to tell me. _Now _I was crying. I covered my eyes with my hands as I sat down on the bed and sobbed. I thought of what could happen while he was out fighting. He could get killed! And I'm 7 months pregnant! Will he be here when the baby comes? I couldn't control my crying at this moment. "Oh god," I sobbed. "What am I going to do…"

…

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I came home from telling everyone about me going to war. I was as depressed as everyone else. I talked to Lord Redbrick about Juliet and he said he'd take care of her while I was away. That made me a little more relieved, but it didn't complete the hole in my heart. I was going to be away from the ones I loved for who knows how long! I stood next to the pond and looked at my reflection and thought for a long time. How am I going to tell Juliet? As if on cue, she came outside and walked towards me. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey," she whispered, depressed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Jules?" I asked, walking up to her and placing a hand on her cheek.

"Gnomeo, why didn't you just tell me?" she sniffed. I froze.

"Told you what?" I asked.

"About you going to war…" she whispered, starting to cry.

"How…how did you find out?" I asked. She silently handed me the letter I received. I sighed.

"Juliet, I'm so sorry. I don't have a choice. I wish I did but I don't." I admitted. Juliet let out another sniff as I pulled her into my arms for a hug. She cried into my shoulder as I patted her back. I was starting to tear up myself. I didn't wanna go. I wanted to stay here with Juliet and all the people I loved! My world just turned completely upside down through one letter. That night, I didn't get much sleep. I had to leave for war the next day; and early too. I looked at Juliet who was fast asleep in my arms, but instead of smiling like usual, she was frowning. Her face was red and wet from all the crying. I wanted to cry, now. I began to sing to myself in my head.

**(Daylight by Maroon5 –chorus only-)**

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go;  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close;  
Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own;  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close._

I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I tried not to sleep, but eventually I did. And when my eyes opened to the morning, I knew that I was not gonna be happy at all.

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I woke up feeling cold. I opened my eyes and rolled over where usually Gnomeo was to keep me warm. But today, he wasn't there. At first, I was confused on why he wasn't there. Then suddenly, it hit me. I felt my heart go into immediate pain. I saw a note on the desk. I shot up and picked it up to read it.

_Juliet,  
I wish I could be there right now with you to comfort you and help you, but I'm in the helicopter to Thailand right now. You're going to be with your dad while I'm away, okay. I'll call you every day if I can. I really don't want to be away from you. I wish I was there to hold you in my arms and hear your laugh and just be with you. I promise I'll see you soon. Stay strong, Jules. I love you.  
~Gnomeo_

Then I lost it. I began to cry _so _hard! I sank to the floor and laid gently against my stomach and sobbing into my arms. **(Don't worry, the baby's fine, in-case you're wondering.) **"_Oh god…" _I sobbed.

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

It was 3 days into our quick training before the actual war. All I could think about was Juliet and how much I missed her. I'd always take out her picture and talk to her as if she were actually there. I thought I was gonna lose it sooner or later if I haven't already. That night, I walked around my room before 'lights out.' I felt like I was dying inside. I was 3,000 miles away from home; Away from Juliet. I began singing to myself, expressing the emotions I had right now.

**(3,000 Miles by Emblem3)**

_First winter's snowfall;  
Throwing backyard snowballs;  
Warming up by the fire place;  
Marshmallows catch fire on their open flame.  
All my friends get together;  
Wishing I was there, but I'll never.  
Living in the sunshine, oh;  
But dreaming of a place called home._

_I wanna run, wanna run away-ay;_  
_I'm dreaming of a place called home._  
_I could try but I'm stuck in today;_  
_I'm dreaming of a place that's_  
_3,000 miles away;_  
_Feels like it's forever._  
_Seems like yesterday,_  
_We were running 'round town together._  
_This place just ain't the same;_  
_I miss the stormy weather._  
_I'm not okay,_  
_3,000 miles away._

_You don't pick up, but I keep redialing;_  
_Cause you're asleep; Got your phone on silent._  
_Still early here; I'm wide awake;_  
_I just wanna hear you tell me all about your day._  
_Although I never really showed it,_  
_I had to leave for me to notice,_  
_That living in the sunshine's cold._  
_I'm dreaming of a place called home._

_I wanna run, wanna run away-ay;_  
_I'm dreaming of a place called home._  
_I could try but I'm stuck in today;_  
_I'm dreaming of a place that's_  
_3,000 miles away;_  
_Feels like it's forever._  
_Seems like yesterday,_  
_We were running 'round town together._  
_This place just ain't the same;_  
_I miss the stormy weather._  
_I'm not okay;_  
_3,000 miles._

_If I could go back for the weekend,_  
_Or just for a day;_  
_To see familiar faces,_  
_That's all it would take;_  
_But it's too far._

_3,000 miles away;_  
_Feels like it's forever._  
_Seems like yesterday,_  
_We were running 'round town together._  
_This place just ain't the same;_  
_I miss the stormy weather._  
_I'm not okay;_  
_3,000 miles._  
_3,000 miles away;_  
_Feels like it's forever._  
_Seems like yesterday,_  
_We were running 'round town together._  
_This place just ain't the same;_  
_I miss the stormy weather._  
_I'm not okay,_  
_3,000 miles away._

**Aww, poor Gnomeo and Juliet. : ( I hope that Gnomeo makes it home! Shh, I can't reveal anything that I haven't come up with yet. xD I promise I'll try to update more often, so don't kill me! Love you guys! P.S. This chapter and the one after this I'm basing off of something that's happening in real life. So, my choir teacher has a friend who just left for the military and his wife is 7 months pregnant. In my choir class, we are singing a song (will be in the next chapter) and she told us to think of that or something going on in our live that we can connect to with the song so it has more emotion behind it. Basically speaking that I automatically thought of a story-line like that and pictured it easily. Anyways, I better go before I bore you guys to death xD Latez ;)**

**~Breezy B.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Life is a Battlefield

**Okay, so the last chapter was pretty sad. But, lucky for you guys, it won't be sad for long. I'm not saying anything; It might not even be in this chapter. We'll see how everything works out. Alright, on with the show!**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

It feels like years have passed since I last saw my husband. Dad brought me home so I can be surrounded by the people I love, but I only longed for Gnomeo to come home. Nothing would make me happier. I sat on my pedestal watching Nanette and Paris together; I only imagined me and Gnomeo. I wanted him to come home _so bad_. I missed him terribly. All I wanted was for him to walk through that gate and hold me in his arms once again. I stared off into the sky, praying that everything will turn out just fine. I thought of me and Gnomeo's life when the baby would come. At leastI hope he'll be home when it arrives. Or at least I hope he'll come home at all…

**(What Now by Rihanna)**

_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat;  
I shouldn't be crying;  
Tears were for the weak,  
The days I'm stronger;  
Now what, so I say,  
But something's missing._

_Whatever it is, it feels_  
_Like it's laughing at me_  
_Through the glass of a two-sided mirror._  
_Whatever it is,_  
_It's just laughing at me;_  
_And I just wanna scream;_  
_What_  
_Now?_  
_I just can't figure it out._  
_What_  
_Now?_  
_I guess I'll just wait it out._  
_What now?_  
_Oh_  
_What now?_

_I found the one;_  
_He changed my life;_  
_But was it me that changed?_  
_And he just happened to come_  
_At the right time._  
_I'm supposed to be in-love;_  
_But I'm not mugging._

_Whatever it is, it feels_  
_Like it's laughing at me_  
_Through the glass of a two-sided mirror._  
_Whatever it is,_  
_It's just sitting there laughing at me;_  
_And I just wanna scream;_  
_What_  
_Now?_  
_I just can't figure it out._  
_What_  
_Now?_  
_I guess I'll just wait it out._  
_What now?_  
_Please tell me;_  
_What now?_

_There's no one to call_  
_Cause I'm just playing games with them all._  
_The more I swear I'm happy,_  
_The more that I'm feeling alone._  
_Cause I spent every hour just going through the motions;_  
_I can't even get the emotions to come out._  
_Dry as a bone,_  
_But I just wanna shout;_  
_What_  
_Now?_  
_I just can't figure it out._  
_What_  
_Now?_  
_I guess I'll just wait it out._  
_What now?_  
_Somebody tell me;_  
_What now?_

_I don't know where to go;_  
_I don't know what to feel;_  
_I don't know how to cry;_  
_I don't know-oh-oh why;_  
_(x3)_

_So what now?_

_..._

_Lord Redbrick's P.O.V._

I was very crushed. My daughter's one true love left for the military and she's gonna have a baby soon. I wish there was more I could do for her, but she just wanted to be alone, just like old times. She was sitting on her pedestal with her head buried in her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. Poor girl. It reminds me of when her mother past away. I knew I wouldn't be around much longer and I needed someone to take care of Juliet. She can't take care of a baby on her own if Gnomeo isn't around. She'll be so heartbroken. Sure, Nanette and the rest of the garden would be here to help her, but she needs more than that. She needs Gnomeo…

**(Bring Him Home from Les Miserables -We sing this in choir-)**

_God on high,_  
_Here my prayer_  
_In my need;_  
_You have always been there._  
_He is young;_  
_He's afraid._  
_Let him rest;_  
_Heaven blessed._  
_Bring him home;_  
_Bring him home;_  
_Bring him home._

_He's like the son I might have known;_  
_If God had granted me a son._  
_The summers die one by one;_  
_How soon they fly on and on._  
_And I am old_  
_And will be gone._  
_Bring him peace;_  
_Bring him joy._  
_He is young;_  
_He is only a boy._  
_You can take;_  
_You can give._  
_Let him be;_  
_Let him live._  
_If I die,_  
_Let me die._  
_Let him live;_  
_Bring him home;_  
_Bring him home;_  
_Bring him home._

_..._

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

This was it. This was the day. Time for battle. All I could think about as we were setting up was my beautiful wife and family back home and how I will fight for them. I took one last look at my picture of Juliet. _Stay strong, my love _it read. I smiled and gently put the picture back in my jacket. "_Fire!_"I hear the chief say. Now or never. War began and it all went black.

...

_Nanette's P.O.V._

Paris and I were looking through the Capulet's window to see what is called a television. I've heard of phones but never something as insane as that. Humans today. I noticed something peculiar on it. Paris noticed too. It was the news; And there was a bunch of smoke coming from somewhere. We kept watching until we noticed it was in Thailand and them finding out where it was coming from. Then they found _gnomes_. This was when I found Gnomeo.

After some time of watching, we noticed many gnomes smashed and bruised. The human's said that they think someone hijacked the area, causing the gnomes trouble. But we knew the real reason. They were all frozen in their natural positions, but most of them, we could tell, were dead. Most of them were even smashed to bits. Gnomeo, however, was still alive. Very well beaten up, but alive. Just then, Juliet headed towards us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" she asked in a weary tone. I couldn't contain my excitement at this moment.

"It's Gnomeo! He's alive!" I cried. Her eyes widened. She then ran up towards the window and watched the television with us. She began to cry tears of joy.

"He's okay!" she cried, leaping in my arms for a huge hug. I hugged her tight. But then, all of a sudden, the camera caught eye of something headed its way. "_IT'S GONNA BLOW! EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" _a voice the T.V. cut out and it went black. We all gasped.

"Oh no…" Juliet whimpered. "No…"

I pulled Juliet into a hug again. "Gnomeo…" she sobbed into my shoulder. I stroked her hat, trying to soothe her. Now what?

…

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I woke up in a helicopter. I seem to have been unconscious. My head hurt like crazy, and I hardly remembered anything that happened. "What happened?" I asked my partner.

"A bomb dropped. Luckily, most of us made it out alive." he replied.

"What about the war?" I asked.

"We settled a peace treaty. They surrendered." he stated.

"And where are we going now?"

"Home, Gnomeo. We're going home."

**YAY! GNOMEO'S GOING HOME! :D I'm so glad! I hope you guys liked this chapter cause I spent FOREVER on it xD I'll be sure to update soon! I've been sick lately, sooo aha! Remember to review! Love you all! :)**

**~Breezy B.**


End file.
